Ashes Through Time
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Do you know where you are?" She asked, and frowned slightly when he shook his head no. "Let's try an easy one. What's the year?" She said. "1980." He muttered annoyed. She smirked and chuckled "no I mean right now." zombie non cannon AU, Caryl, science fiction spin.
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this is something new. A little weird, I hope you will give it a chance. Please let me know what you think? I'm nervous about this.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxx

1980

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was humid. A sickening heat that pulled all the moisture it seemed from Daryl's body as he worked.

Daryl stood up stretching. The attic of their house was so hot it seemed as though it was from hell. Sweat poured from his body. He'd shed his shirt long ago, as he sorted through all the years of memories that had accumulated in his family home.

Merle was gone, three years ago now. A deep aching hole seemed to open into his gut. Merle had just gotten his life back on track, quit the booze, the drugs. At 45 Merle had even gone back to school and was trying to make something of himself. Daryl had been proud, so proud of Merle, that he'd known deep down it couldn't last.

Merle had gone into a convenience store, on his way home from school, probably for a pack of smokes and some candy. He'd gotten a sweet tooth since he quit the drugs. He'd thrown himself in front of a group of teens when a robbery gone wrong had ended in gun fire. Merle died a hero. At least that's what the paper said.

What kind of hero left the only family you had left? Daryl shoved the box to his left suddenly a well of anger filling up his soul. He was alone now, he had no one.

His momma had died in a fire when he was ten, burned to ashes, there had been nothing left. Leaving him and Merle to his old man's rage. Leaving them to face the brunt of his anger and his fist and belt.

He could still see her, in his mind's eye. His momma. She'd been beautiful. She'd shown up one day in their town, so his dad used to say, from nowhere.

She had been travelling she said, since her family died in a fire. She had no one left. Kinda like Daryl now. Ironic that in death she'd joined her family in the worst way possible.

So he'd decided he was selling The Dixon homestead. An old piece of trash house that was falling down around him and he was leaving. He was getting the fuck out of town

The realtor said to clear out the attic, the last thing he needed to do. Then he was getting into his truck and heading out of town. If the piece of shit house ever sold, they could send him a cheque. Or the son of a bitch could burn for all he cared.

He sat with a huff, wiping his sweaty hair out of his eyes. He could run from it all he wanted, but he knew his memories would haunt him forever. He still had dreams of his momma. She would be there in light telling him she was waiting for him, saying she hadn't meant to leave him. That it would be his time soon.

Those dreams were creepy shit. Never not once despite all the shit that life had thrown his way, had he ever felt like he should take his own life. So why he was having those dreams now, was beyond him. He needed to get out of this damn town before it turned him to ashes.

He noticed a box in the corner. Labelled "Violets Junk."

Nice the old man had a lot of sentamentality there. Shaking his head he went up and got the box, sitting he crossed his legs in front of him and started opening the box.

He felt his breath hitch. He'd often wondered what happened to his momma's things. The bed had taken the brunt of the fire, but the rest of the room had been untouched. The next day the room had been bare. His dad had never slept in there another night.

They were several silk scarfs. It had been his momma's weakness. She'd loved the feel of them she used to say you couldn't get silk where she came from.

Momma had collected flowers. Drying them in the pages of leather bound journals that daddy bought for her. Labelling them in her neat writing. Studying them in everyway possible. The medicinal uses or the stories and legends associated with them. Never too old to learn she would say.

She hadn't been old at all. She'd met his dad when Merle had been 10yrs old. She'd never treated Merle differently then him though, Daryl vividly remembered her tears when Merle had enlisted. The way she'd squeezed Merle tightly at the airport. Telling him was her son in her heart.

His momma had never been happy, he saw that now. Saw that there was a distant look in her eye. He asked her once, asked her what was wrong.

She turned from the dishes she'd been washing. Kneeling down to look him in the eye. Her eyes had looked so sad, he'd reached out and hugged her pulling her close in his little arms.

"I can't stay much longer." She whispered as she'd inhaled the scent from his hair. "I need to go soon. You're dad...you're dad won't be happy. You need to be strong. We will see each other again ok?"

She lit herself on fire two days later. Who the hell hates their life so bad that they lit themselves on fire to kill themselves? He'd often wondered what made her do it. Daryl had known without a doubt that she had killed herself. Even though the police had listed an accident. After what she had said that day their hadn't been much doubt in his mind. She met his dad and died exactly eleven years later. She'd died on his birthday. She'd been thirty one years old. Younger than he was now. He was thirty eight years old, and he felt it.

Labour intensive employment had kept him him in shape, but in his heart he felt old. He felt like he was waiting to get old and die. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out now.

He saw a letter addressed to Merle, staring up at him in her box. Whatever that was about, it would have to remain unsaid. His fucking daddy had been falling headfirst into being a drunk after she died, shit like this was never important to him.

Their was a box, a small wooden box, with an envelop on the top. "To Daryl on eighteenth birthday." Sighing he opened the letter, only twenty years too late.

"Daryl,

Please forgive me, I haven't abandoned you. We'll meet again."

His eyes misted over. Fuck she really had been crazy in the end. He opened the box, the hinges creaking.

There was a man's ring, sitting in the box. It looked like carved onyx,

a rose carved into the top. He blew the dust of the top of the ring rubbing it on his shirt. It was a Cherokee rose.

He wasn't sure how long he stared at it. It seemed to mock him somehow. All the times his momma had told him the story about The Trail of Tears. A part of him wanted to toss the damn thing out the window, but another part of him knew that he could not.

Slipping it on his finger, he wiped a tear from his eye, rubbing the ring with his thumb, wanting somehow, not to be alone. Daryl sat back against the wall, thumping his head back rhythmically trying to get control of his emotions when he felt it.

A burning vibration seemed to be coming from the ring, it was growing louder. Frantically he tried to pull the ring off his finger, but it was stuck. A fiery red haze seemed to surround him, it was lifting him up against his will, pulling him to a a black haze that appeared in the room. He turned to look, but all he could see where he had been sitting against the wall was a pile of ashes.

He was being pulled against his will, into the inky blackness. His lungs seemed ready to explode as he neared it. He gasped in one long breath, as though his head was being pulled under water before he was pulled in.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Daryl's head was throbbing, a dull vibration echoing off the inside of his skull like a rocket propelled grenade.

"You're okay." A voice whispered.

A hand was there, wiping the sweat off his brow.

His eyes opened slowly. He was on a bed, in what looked to be a hospital. The room different from any he had seen before.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

He turned to look at the owner of the voice. Blue eyes. Blues eyes struck him, a deep calm blue. Daryl didn't remember ever seing that color before.

She was smiling at him, kindly as she continued to wipe his face.

"You have a fever from the jump." She whispered. "I imagine you're head is aching too."

"Jump?" He croaked. Fuck his throat was dry.

She looked confused for a moment. Then smiled again. "Confusion is common too...my name is Carol." She was beautiful. A short red pixie cut, showed off her neck. She looked a little younger than him. Early thirties at his best guess.

He nodded, unsure why her name mattered.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked, and frowned slightly when he shook his head no.

"Let's try an easy one. What's the year?" She said.

"1980." He muttered annoyed.

She smirked and chuckled "no I mean right now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He rasped as there was a knock at the door.

"Well it was 1980 where you were but now it's..." She trailed off like she was waiting for him expectantly. Laughing she shook her head then went to open the door " and now it's 2020...you must have had a rough jump." She giggled as she opened the door.

2020? What the fuck was this chick smoking?

He turned then as a familiar voice caught his attention.

He couldn't breath as Carol turned slightly, catching a glimpse of who was at the door, who had knocked. His voice was almost unable to function as he whispered her name.

"Momma?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so, if I didn't loose you lol, here's another chapter. This should answer some questions. Ok this has a lot of fudging and taking liberties with history, biology and medicine. I realize a lot of this is phoney baloney... But please realize this is science fiction okay? Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxx

2011 CDC

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Carol blew a stray curl from her her face as she stared through the microscope watching in morbid fascination as the virus that had consumed the last week of her life multiplied across the slide she was reviewing. If she hadn't been so scared, she'd be fascinated.

The virus was using dead cells as a host, providing some kind of substitute for oxygen, reanimating the cells. The techs were calling it the zombie virus.

She was doing a summer placement at the cdc. At twenty one, she had already graduated having been skipped ahead numerous grades through school. She'd entered university at fourteen. She had completed several degrees, and was working towards her Ph.D. In Neurogenetics which was her specialty but she majored in premed before finding her first love. Research.

She was young, idealistic. Engrossing herself in her studies to hide from her pain. Her sister Sophia, had died after long battle with muscular dystrophy. For a long time, Carol had thought she could become a doctor, make a difference in the lives of others, help them. Then a professor had changed her life.

He had called her to his office, and been brutally honest.

"Carol you are far and above ahead of any student I have ever had. Being a doctor is an honourable, wonderful ambition, but Carol...you could cure diseases." It had been an epiphany. It had become her obsession. She hadn't been able to save Sophia but she would save others like her.

She hadn't expected to be dealing with a virus that could in fact cause the apocalypse, when she had applied for the internship. She had only wanted a chance to learn from the best, and now they might be dealing with the end of the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was barely anyone left.

Most of the other scientists had left to go home to their families (those who still had families) or they were dead. Carol had stayed, stayed to help, stayed to fight. She had nowhere else to go.

She had a hypothesis. One that had yet to be tested. They had discovered that the virus was a mutated form of rabies that had joined with a fungus. A superbug. The fungus was acting though abnormally. Instead of decomposing dead tissue, the fungus was delaying the decay.

Carol had injected the fungus with the strongest herbicide she could get her hands on. Agent Orange. It had worked stopping the disease in it's track. Only problem was you could not inject agent orange into living breathing human beings. They couldn't spray agent orange on the general population. It seemed like a dead end.

"Carol can you come to my office?"

Carol jumped up she had been slumped over her desk when Jenner had spoken to her. Getting up she stretched, grabbed her laptop and made her way to the bosses office. He was standing at the window, staring at the skyline.

"Yes sir?"

He sighed sitting in his chair. "Carol, you know what's happening in twmo weeks correct?" He asked.

She nodded. The biological containment would fail and the safeguards would activate. "Yes sir" she gulped.

" I think very highly of you Carol...so did my wife." He gulped. "I think given the time you could have solved this...I still think you can."

"Thank you sir."

He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I put out feelers and sos's to every department before the government fell. I included your work with agent orange. I had some responses."

Carol sat up interested.

"What I am about to tell you is classified" he chuckled. "Not that that means anything now... towards the end of the 40's the government started to experiment with a chemical, one that later would be refined to form Agent Orange. World war 2 had just ended. Korea was on the radar. They couldn't afford another long war." He coughed, Carol listening intently.

"Some of the soldiers that were exposed to the chemical, developed horrible illness but others, ...others did not."

Carol leaned forward her heart pounding in her ears.

"Some developed a genetic mutation that basically made them immune to the fungus and all other fungus. In fact the gene lies dormant until the host is exposed to fungus and then releases supercharged antibodies."

Jenner looked at Carol. "It is very similar to my theoretical work on rabies. That genetic immunity could be passed on...tell me Carol. What do you think would happen, if someone had both genetic mutations simultaneously?"

Carol stood up excitedly. "If someone contained both mutations sir, they would theoretically be immune to the zombie virus. Sir this could be it, we need to divert all our attention to this and..," she stopped when Jenner put his hand up.

"Carol, we can't just put out a memo; if your dad worked with agent orange and one of your mothers parents survived rabies please report to the cdc, we might never find this person." He said.

She sunk down, to the couch, her spirits falling.

"But their is hope." Jenner said softly. "I've printed all our research as well as my research on rabies for you. I also have something... Something else you may not believe."

Carol looked up confused. "What is it sir?" She asked.

"I told you I put our feelers before the government fell. I got a visit from a division from NASA and the NSA, they wanted to give me something." Jenner pulled out a small silver box, setting it on the table in front of him. Opening it up, he showed Carol what was inside. It was like a metallic play dough, there was a very small chunk. It had the wet look of onyx.

"I don't know what this is. No one does. It was found, at a meteor site, two years ago a scientist was studying a small section, and it's reaction to heat. There was a small reaction an explosion and he was suddenly gone."

"Gone sir?"

"Puff like magic. He showed up days later with a small piece that had wrapped around his finger during the explosion. He had travelled through time." Jenner whispered.

"Sir..." Carol started.

"I know, seems crazy right? I never thought I would believe in zombies either."

Carol sat back stunned. Could it be possible? Time travel?

"They had only started their research but I have it here for you. All backed up on paper. I don't think the power grid will hold much longer. You need to go Carol, you could solve this, I'm giving you all the pieces. You need time but we don't have it here. You need to go." He said intently.

"But sir, what about you? I can't leave you, you need to come with me..." She started to say.

"No, I'm going to stay here, do what I can. I want to be with my wife Carol. It's my time." He said sadly. "I'll give you our containment vehicle, it's armoured. I'll give you all the supplies I can. You need to find somewhere safe. You need to track down the genetic mutations. If this can help you anyway," he nodded at the silver box "all the better."

"Is anywhere safe?" She whispered and Jenner sighed.

"I don't know anymore."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

One month later

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Carol kept her thoughts clear as she made her way through the traffic jam of knarled abandoned cars on the highway. She needed gas, desperately.

She'd spent the last month in isolation. Sleeping in the containment jeep, travelling with no destination in mind. Then it had hit her. Washington, millitary records.

She turned her knife and gun ready as a noise near her startled her.

"I'm sorry"

A little voice squeaked as a girl no older than 12 stepped out from behind a car hands raised. "Don't shoot, I'm alone."

Carol gasped she looked like Sophia, she looked like Her sister.

"What's your name?" Carol whispered.

"Violet."

Xxxxxxxxxx

3 months later

Xxxxxxxxx

Violet talked non stop.

They had been together since that fateful day on the highway,Violet having survived on her own for two weeks since the death of her parents.

She was currently discussing raccoons. They were camped for the night in the jeep and Violet had been delighted to see a family of raccoons passing by. Carol just wanted to sleep.

"My momma hated raccoons, thought they carried rabies. My daddy used to joke and say he would protect her." Violet said wistfully laying her head against the glass.

Carol turned smiling at her. "Yeah? How would he do that?" She said smiling.

Violet laughed "When my daddy was little he got bit by a rabid cat. Didn't get rabies. Doctors said he was a buffoon."

"Buffoon?" Carol whispered to her self, "what do you mean?"

"Buffoon? You know he can't get it." She said with a toothy grin.

Carol giggled "Oh you mean immune..." She sat up

In shock turning to Violet. "Your dad was immune to rabies?" She whispered.

"Yeah"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

2020

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to do this? There are others going.." Carol gnawed at her lip as she pulled Violet aside after the meeting Carol had just chaired.

After nine years together, even though they were only ten years apart in age, Violet had become almost like a daughter to her.

"Carol, they are all men. You know that Hank Dixon had the strongest mutation. I have to go. I'm the only female with the rabies mutation."

The men they were sending back were attempting to find the daughters of soldiers who had the mutation. In hopes the mutation was passed on. Violet was the only women, the only one they had found with the mutation.

The Washington safe zone was a a bustling settlement that Carol had helped build. Research was first and foremost the primary mission of the safe zone but they had become wise to how the world was now, the walls were viciously guarded. Runs were common, but with Carol's help the settlement was becoming self sufficient. Solar power, water purification, farming. There did not seem to be a problem Carol was unable to solve. At the end of the world it helped to have a genius on your side Violet would joke.

They had found the files. In Washington after years of digging. The names and DNA of the men who had not gotten sick after the exposure. There was even microscopic slides included. Hank Dixon was without a doubt the best chance at solving this. A woman had to go back.

"But the 1940's Vi... It's so different then from what you are used to, and he might be awful..what if you hate him..?" Carol worried.

"I saw his picture, he's handsome." Violet shrugged.

"That's not what matters." Carol murmured.

"I know Carol, but it's a start. I am attracted to him. I would anyway. Even if I wasn't attracted to him. This needs to happen. I need to get pregnant and Hank needs to be the baby's father." Violet said.

Carol pulled her to a hug. "You'll have to leave your baby. "

They didn't know if it was safe for a child to travel. They could not risk the child travelling before he was eighteen . Violet would be taking an extra ring. One that could bring someone forward in time. To leave for her child on their eighteenth birthday. The rings provided some kind of magnetic field. That pulled the wearer through time. There was one problem. Jumping back through time, messed the polarity of the field. It was unstable. There was no guarantee how long you could stay in the past. Ten years was the longest they thought possible. Those in the past would start to hear a vibrating hum. A ringing in their ears when their time was running out. They would know they would leave soon. Those who jumped forward would stay indefinitely. Which was why they did not experiment with jumping to the future past 2020.

The ring would disintegrate when they jumped and they would be brought back when the magnetic field reached a critical levels. One ring was sent back with each jumper. Shielded so it would survive the jump. That ring was only able to jump forward. A ring for the children they hoped the jumpers would conceive to come forward through time. Children they hoped would contain the cure for the apocalypse.

"I made one special for you to take with you." Carol smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. Pulling the ring out she'd made for Violets child.

Violet gasped. "A Cherokee rose."

Violet had loved the story of the Cherokee Rose and the trail of tears. It had been Sophia's favourite too. Carol had spent many nights telling her the story.

"When you get back, you'll be thirty like me. Prepared to be old?" Carol teased with a giggle.

"Pfft Stahhhp you ain't old. Thirty is the new twenty. Besides, you're never too old to learn."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey another chapter. I hope I am not losing you guys. If you have any questions let me know in a review. Bear with me if I messed up any dates. Please let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxx

2020 pre jump

Xxxxxxxxx

"All of you has had numerous days to research the time period your going to. Remember, you'll live about ten years in the past but you will return here in a few hours. They effects will be confusing. May cause memory loss. We may not know who you are, if you have aged. If your confused we will have your DNA on file. We will figure it out. "

Carol stood in the containment room, addressing the four men who were ready to jump and Violet.

"Well except for Violet and Glenn, we'll know who you are." Carol teased with a grin.

Glenn Rhee was the only Korean man in the group. He was going back in time to find Maggie Greene the daughter of another exposed soldier. Hershel Greene."

"Sweet, let's hear it for being a minority or a women." Glenn quipped as he fist bumped Violet with a grin.

Carol smiled. "You're children will start jumping back soon after. Hopefully we will have a lot of raging hormones and teenagers running around here in a few hours. I Can't believe I'm saying this but go get busy."

The group chuckled as they took their places around the room. Carol went over to Violet.

"You're jumping the farthest. I have checked and rechecked the calculations and.." She started feeling herself start to tear up.

"Carol...I'll be ok. I trust you." Violet said.

Carol nodded, wiping her eyes. As Violet slid the silver lined pouch containing the shielded ring into hidden pocket inside her blouse. She took several deep breaths as she picked up the other ring on the table beside her. Sliding it on her finger the last thing she heard was Carol's whispered "Stay safe." And then she was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

2020 - a few hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A million and one doubts rolled through her mind. Every possible scenario was running through her

mind. Carol sat slumped at the desk in the containment room. Waiting.

No one was back yet. Not one single person.

She was trying not panic, there was still time. It wasn't a failure yet. Her eyes misted as once again as she debated allowing Violet to go,

"Carol"

She looked up at Denise her and her twin brother Denis were her best techs.

Denise pointed to her monitor. "Someone's coming back."

Carol was waiting when it happened. The red flash, the blinding light, and then she was there. Violet.

She collapsed on the platform of the containment room.

"Violet" Carol cried as she ran to her.

She rolled Violet to her back as Denise assessed her vitals.

"She's ok, it's just the after effects of the jump." Denise said.

"Violet...can you hear me." Carol asked cradling her head on her lap. She was different yet the same. She'd aged but it was difficult to tell by look g at her.

Violet opened her eyes, whispering one word.

"Daryl."

xxxxx

"Daryl"

Carol sat at Violets bedside, holding her hand as Violet cried out in her sleep. She kept repeating that name over and over again. Daryl.

Suddenly her eyes opened.

"Hey, you're back" Carol whispered squeezing her hand.

"Daryl" She whispered yet again.

"Who's Daryl honey?" Carol said.

"My baby"

xxxxxxx

"So you landed in 1941, you had your baby in 1942." Carol asked.

Violet was sitting in bed, staring if into space. "Yes...I left him Carol, I left my baby, I heard the ringing for so loxxng, but I fought it. Hank was troubled. I knew Hank would fall apart when I left. I fought it, to stay as long as I could. It was his birthday, the day I couldn't fight anymore." Violet sat on the bed staring at her hands. "I left him, Hank, was troubled and Merle was so young."

Xxxxx

The men were officially late. Denis was in the process of researching their names to see if anything showed up.

"Carol" Denis flew to the door where Denise and Carol were manning the containment room.

"I found something." He set the screen down on the desk in front of her.

She looked curiously at the screen and started to read. "June 10th 2009, peacefully surrounded by family in his own bed,at the early age of 66 taken much to soon from his friends and family, Glenn Rhee passed from cancer after bravely battling it twice in one lifetime. The loving husband of Maggie and father to five children, Dale, Hershel Junior, Elizabeth, James and Carol. Spent many years working the land he loved, on a farm he inherited from his father in law. Will be loved and missed by all. At Glenn's request his last words are to be published. 'I never heard the ringing, I wouldn't have left anyway."

"Jesus Christ" Carol whispered putting her head in her hands. "The cancer must have prevented his return." She whispered. "This is bad, this is really bad."

"It's just him, so far." Denise tried to reassure her stopping to look at her monitors which started to alarm. "Someone's coming, it's happening."

Xxxx

"Male, thirty to forty years old."

Carol yelled as thsey pulled the unconscious man into the infirmary on a stretcher.

"Who is it, which jumper?"

She wasn't sure who had asked, "Not sure, I don't recognize him. Get the DNA profiles ready."

She stared down at the man on the stretcher. He was shirtless, wearing an old pair of Levi's faded and torn randomly. Work boots on his feet. He could be from any time really, his hair was longer. She had the sudden itch to brush it away from his face.

They'd moved him to a room. He was stable for the moment.

There was any number of people who could have stayed with him, but something made Carol want to be there when he woke.

No one else had come back. No teenagers had come through. Her plan had been an epic failure. Violet had spent ten years back in the future and left her child for nothing.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice at first when he stirred.

"Momma...Merle." He whispered in his sleep. She startled brought back to the present wiping his brow.

"You're okay." She whispered reassurance, once again wondering who he was.

His eyes opened and she was struck by the colour first and by the fear. He was terrified. It broke her heart.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Trying to in still kindness in her smile.

"You have a fever from the jump." She whispered. "I imagine you're head is aching too."

"Jump?"

His voice had a dry rasping gravelly tone. His accent thick even when speaking the one word.

He didn't seem to know what she was talking about. "Confusion is common too...my name is Carol."

Do you know where you are?" She asked, and frowned slightly when he shook his head no.

"Let's try an easy one. What's the year?" She said.

"1980." He muttered seemingly annoyed.

She smirked and chuckled "No I mean right now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He rasped as there was a knock at the door. The amnesia most be more profound then she expected. Violet had not experienced this profound confusion.

"Well it was 1980 where you were but now it's..." She trailed off waiting for him expectantly. Laughing she shook her head then went to open the door " and now it's 2020...you must have had a rough jump." She giggled as she opened the door.

Violet was at the door. She glanced over Carol's shoulder peaking at the mystery man before she spoke. " The DNA results aren't back yet but Denis ran facial recognition." Violet paused biting her lip.

"And?" Carol said.

"They don't match. He's not one of our missing guys."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey, just a reminder, Daryl was 38 in 1980...so some of his views thoughts will be from that time period(ie the Cold War with Russia- no disrespect intended) new Chapter...let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

"Who are you?"

Daryl watched as Carol came back to the room, her face white, probably no whiter than his seeing his dead mother, alive, well and not aged one day.

It was impossible.

"Fuck...I'm dead." He muttered, flinging his head back on the mattress. "I'm fucking dead, that's what this is right?" She shook her head like she was trying to make sense of what he was saying.

R"What? No you're not dead."

"I have to be...there is no other explanation, "he trailed off not wanting to continue.

"No other explanation for what?" She asked curiously

"Nothing, listen lady, dead or not I gotta, ...use the facilities." She flushed brightly, jumping up from her chair. "Oh of course, let me help you." She said rushing over, to the side of the bed. She put her arms under his shoulders helping him to sit himself up. He shivered involuntarily, she smelled like honey. Fuck he needed to get laid. Last time he'd been with a woman Ford had been president.

He was amazed at the wave of dizzyness that was hitting him. He teetered as he sat at the side of the bed.

"Whoa," Carol said stepping in between his legs, putting her arms under his armpits lightly holding him in place. "Wouldn't want you to go down on me." She said hurriedly. He pulled his head back and quirked his brow at her. She flushed brightly and started rushing to explain. "I mean I wouldn't want you to fall not, ...you know anything sexual, not that I want something sexual, I mean...that's not what I meant..." She sighed "I'm gonna shut up now and help you get up" she said and then she fucking winked as she tied the back of the hospital gown he was wearing.

She was cute, she reminded him of Mia Farrow or Barbara Streisand with her Pixie Hair cut. He must have knocked a few screws loose cause he was dead, and he was checking out his...well whatever the fuck she was.

"Who are you?" He asked as he stood slowly, she was holding him up in a loose dance like hold, she started slowly walking her way backwards towards the bathroom.

"I told you, I'm Carol." She said as she looked over her shoulder to gauge the distance to the door.

"I ain't a chump, I remember that, I mean, who are you a nurse, a doctor? What is this place?." He asked suspiciously.

She bit her lip like she was unsure what to tell him. "This is the Washington safe zone." She said.

"The what?"

"The Washington safe zone, you know, after the apocalypse happened several safe zones were established." She said looking at him.

He started to chuckle "Sure it is, let me guess the Russian's finally nuked us huh?" The a thought hit him. "My idiot brother used to read magazines about crackpot theories, Russian spies kidnapping and brain washing Americans...ya'll are spies, are you?" He glanced at her in mock suspicion as she opened the door.

"What? Russian spy? No...oh wait a minute, you said 1980 didn't you?" Carol said nodding her head.

"Well that's the fucking year," he grunted annoyed.

She just nodded and pointed to the toilet. "Ok let's sit you down"

"I ain't sitting to piss." He sputtered indignantly. Was this chick for real?

"You can't stand on your own, how do you expect to pee, I am not holding you up for that...Sorry Pookie we ain't that close." She said with a grin as he growled in frustrated acceptance.

He sat down to do his business as she shut the door. "I ain't your Pookie." He growled through the door at her.

He heard her laugh, it was a light airy laugh that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and a shiver to run through him.

"Maybe I should call you kotik, it means pussy cat in Russian I believe." She snorted at her own joke as he heard her giggling through the door as she finished the last part of her sentence in an exaggerated Russian accent. "Da?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: another chapter let me know what you think. :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Russian Spy? Carol chuckled to herself as she waited outside the bathroom for the mystery man. History lessons about the Cold War flew through mind, he had said he came from 1980 which was odd because she hadn't sent anyone to that year, or a year in the 70's. Peter Walsh had jumped to 1969 but for some reason she didn't think it was him.

She had to consider, that he found a ring from someone else. He must have, otherwise he wouldn't be here. Unfortunately he was stuck here. Hopefully he did not have a family waiting on him.

He was handsome, and suddenly she realized that if he was from 1980 he probably wasn't infected.

Shit! She should have thought of that, he should be isolated. They may have already infected him simply by their presence.

Her mind started running away from her with all the tests she should run on his blood. She hadn't had a placebo of non infected blood to experiment with in years.

"Awesome Carol, first man since you were a teenager to spark your interest and you're firmly in nerd mode." She muttered to herself.

"Ya alright out there? Ya sound like you're bugging out." He hollered from inside the bathroom.

"Fine" she muttered. "My dad used to say that...buggin out." She yelled back laughing almost hysterically at what was happening. Plans to save the world; epic fail, and dragged a mystery man into the mix.

"Far out" she heard him grumble to himself.

The door flung open then as Violet came running into the room.

"Carol...HERD!"

Xxxxxxxxx

The door to the bathroom opened almost simultaneously as Daryl stood there gaping like a fish out of water at Violet.

"A herd, really?...we haven't had one in years..are you sure?" She asked ignoring Daryl's intense gaze on Violet, she wedged her shoulder under his armpit and helped him back to bed.

"The solar powered alarms and cameras that Denis installed were just triggered...we have two hours." Violet said worriedly.

"Herd?" The man asked in confusion.

"Not now" they both said simultaneously back at him.

"Ok, send out the diversion teams, the walls should hold but I'd rather not be trapped in here for weeks." She said with a shudder.

Violet grinned, "Still claustrophobic?" She said with a grin. She nodded swatting her with a pillow

"Violet drills are different, a lot of newbies on the team. You're in charge. I need to stay with him. Stay safe." Carol said and just like that with a nod she was gone.

Xxxxxx

"You're worried about her."

She hadn't realized she had been staring at the door since Violet left.

Nodding she turned, "Violet and I met up a few months after the apocalypse, she's like a sister to me. Of course I worry."

"Alright, this is psychedelic and all, but man you gotta start making sense. What apocalypse? What are you smoking?" He grunted.

"What's your name?" She said with a sigh.

He stayed silent folding his arms eying her suspiciously, she huffed. "I'm not a Russian Spy!"

"Prove it."

"Fine, first I need a wheelchair."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was wheeling him down the hallways, of a hospital, heading outdoors. The town, was a city stas far as he could tell. Gardens with food seemed to be growing everywhere, animals in pens, as well as wind mills and solar panels dotted the landscape. But that wasn't what was most surprising. What was surprising was the thirty foot walls that surrounded them. They looked thick, maybe telephone poles and railway timbers and concrete and shipping containers.

"What the fuck?" Daryl whispered to himself. He could hear what sounded like gunfire and fireworks going off on the distance. She pushed him to a bench, where she sat down.

Clasping her hands together she sighed then stared at him. "This is going to be hard to believe, please let me finish speaking even if you don't believe me... " he nodded and she continued.

"Plain and simply, you're in the future." She put up a hand when made a sound of disbelief then continued. "What's the last thing you remember before you woke up here?...I can guess. Did you find a ring, a black onyx ring? Did you put it on?"

Fuck, busted he thought as he simply stared at her. A feeling of dread creeped into his stomach.

"In 2011 I was working at the CDC that's the Centre for.." She stopped when he cut her off growling.

"I know what it is." She nodded and continued.

"I was working for the cdc at an internship program. I was working On my phd in neurology and genetics with a minor in infectious diseases and biology. I thought I would spend the summer helping my idol Dr. Edwin Jenner further his research on rabies, but news started to trickle in of well,...a nightmare. A disease, that initially initially caused a fever to some of the population, others like me, we were carriers. We got the disease but never got sick. Those who were feverish they died. There was nothing we could do to help. Nothing worked, nothing stopped it. We tried." She sighed as he started to hear a weird hum from behind the wall. She got up and started pushing him up a ramp, on a tower, that was imbedded into the wall, he was assuming as a look out.

She stopped before getting to the top, then turned to him. "Reports started to come in. Of bodies getting up, moving. Behaving in odd ways. Like an animal. The dead were walking." She whispered pushing him to the railing of the tower so he could look down, she gestured towards the ground for him to look. "And they were, I guess the word you would use for is different. We call them walkers, but you would know them as ..."

He looked over the edge of the rail as she spoke at the source of the noise, and gasped, slumping back in his wheelchair. Staring at her in shock as she whispered

"Zombies."

Xxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Another chapter for you! I have no idea how long this is going to be :) I'm really have fun with this so it's coming easy to me right now :) I would love it if you let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Xxxxxxxxx

"Zombies or Walkers or whatever...still doesn't explain how I ended up in my own version of Planet of The Apes."

Daryl huffed sitting on his bed arms crossed he felt almost like a petulant child with his arms crossed.

He must be stoned. He was on some psychedelic trip. That ring must have been laced with LSD, some fucking leftover shit from Merle's hippie days.

"I'm tripping on acid." He muttered to himself.

"You're not tripping on acid, and I have no idea what you're talking about as far as Planet of The Apes I have no idea what your talking about? I never saw the movie or the remake. I was never a fan of Mark Wahlberg." She muttered

"Who the fuck is Mark Wahlberg?" He growled.

"Not important, when I was at the CDC, after the government fell, Dr. Jenner gave me something, something highly classified that had been discovered at a meteor crash site. It was a material, that by accident was discovered to alter or bend magnetic fields in such a way, that if you were touching the material to your skin you could in fact jump through time. I built the containment room here after years of study and experimentation so I could control the jumps, direct the jumps to where I wanted them to go. I made rings from the material, it worked best when the material was in a loop." She said proudly.

"You did it?" He said gaping.

"Seriously? Out of all of this story the fact that I'm a women and a genius is what bothers you?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Naww, I just never knew a genius before." Daryl muttered. Fucking hell you walked into that one dipshit.

Carol gave him a dirty look then pulled her glasses out of her pocket and put them on. Sweet Jesus, she was cute. They were horn rimmed. All of his naughty librarian fantasies were flying through his head as she went to a white board in the room and picked up a marker.

She drew a picture of a stick figure at one end with loops surrounding it that gradually got wider and bent upward, she then started to draw arrows through the loops, until it reached the other side of the board. "You can jump only one way. But when you go to the past, there's like a critical build up. Eventually it's like a boomerang. They have to come back. They have no choice." She said turning to him.

Daryl, I did not abandon you.

The words of his momma's letter, she hadn't wanted to leave. He didn't want to believe any of this, but she hadn't wanted to leave. She hadn't committed suicide. A thought struck him then.

"What about if you jump forward?" He asked his voice barely a croak.

"Honestly, if you had asked me, a few hours ago I would have told you it was impossible to go back. But anything is possible, we just found out one of the jumpers didn't return because of brain cancer... Maybe." She paused "maybe in a few years you'll go back." Her voice was thick.

"Maybe?!" He growled.

"I'm sorry...there's no more rings." Her voice was barely a whisper as she stared at him, eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry, is there anyone waiting for you? In the past?"

Daryl threw his forearm over his eyes as he processed everything she was telling him.

"No...I have no one." Except that apparently he wasn't tripping or dead, and his momma was alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd been silent for a long time. She was beginning to get worried.

"You still haven't said why...why are you sending people back? "

She thought for a minute that maybe she was imagining him speaking. "We're trying to find a cure, to the disease that causes the Walkers...err Zombies. There was a group of soldiers at the end of the 30's they were exposed to the chemical, a very specific chemical. Some developed illness but others developed a very specific genetic mutation. Alone, that mutation would not be enough. But paired with a newly discovered genetic mutation that provided an immunity to rabies , theoretically, you would be immune to the disease. If two people one with each mutation passed it on to a child, then that child would be immune. We could synthesize a vaccine from the blood of this person. The only problem is, those soldiers were all dead, and most of their kids are dead, and tracing their descendants now that the government is no more is impossible." She sighed, squeezing the bridge if her nose.

Daryl was in shock, he remembered his daddy used to carry on about how unfair it was some of the men in his unit, we're getting disability for exsposure to a chemical spill, and he wasn't just cause he never got sick.

A memory of his mom, chasing of a dog that had scared him when he was five. His dad had been furious saying the animal had been foaming at the mouth. She'd brushed off like it was nothing.

His momma was from the future, she'd come back to have a baby with his daddy; him. None of this made sense, but it all made sense at once. He needed to tell her who he was.

"Carol..My name is..." He started to say but stopped as the door flew open. Did no one fucking knock in the future?

"Carol! Their is activity on the monitors in containment. Someone's coming through.!"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: short update. I really would love to know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

Daryl stood although he felt weak at best, pivoted and turned sitting in the wheelchair before Carol had a chance to protest.

"I need to see" he muttered and she nodded, grabbing the handles of the chair and heading down to the containment room she'd been talking about.

The room was filed with monitors and alarms seemed to be firing from everyone of them, a glass wall seperated it from another room. There were five areas in that room behind the wall, that seemed to be elevated higher than the floor, surrounding a circular spot of the floor. The walls were covered In what looked like aluminum.

Carol sat down at the middle monitor, as Violet, his momma he corrected came rushing in. His throat felt thick, it was the first time that he had seen her that he actually acknowledged that it could really be her. He'd been too caught up in trying to talk himself down from what he thought was the crazy edge, that he hadn't stopped to consider, it might actually be her.

Damn it, he wasn't gonna cry, his eyes were sweating. His momma was standing back, simply observing. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye he could tell every once in a while she'd glanced his way with a curious look, that was gradually growing more intent. There was no way she could know it was him. It had been twenty eught years, she wouldn't recognize him, would she?

He knew he should tell them, he'll he had to tell them, but he couldn't right now. Not when they seemed to be in the midst of an emergency.

"It's not just one, it's two. Damn, adjust the polarity!" One of the eggheads sitting next to Carol yelled.

"We're gonna loose them.." The other yelled.

"I got it!" She yelled as she typed furiously at a keyboard.

"Damn it Jim!" He muttered under his breath then flushed when they all briefly turned giving him a confused look.

Okay, no Star Trek jokes apparently. His momma walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, he held back a sob. For so long, this was all he had wanted, he'd needed it so badly. His momma.

When he thought, that she had taken her own life, his brain had known that it wasn't his fault. But his heart, in his heart he had blamed himself. It had been twenty eight years since he'd felt his momma's touch. He'd wanted to hate her for what she had drug him into but suddenly all he wanted was to curl into a ball on her lap and cry. This was ridiculous. He was thirty eight years old. Apparently eight years older than his own mom.

He nodded old habits rearing their heads as he snuffed "Yes ma'am."

She stared at him then her blue eyes looking at him intently. "You remind me so much of someone..." She lifted her fingers up to brush away the hair from his eyes, then lifted his chin in her hand, turning his face slightly.

"What's your name?" She whispered her voice shaking, tears welling in her eyes as her hands came up to cup his cheeks. They seemed unaware of the chaos in the room, the others yelling their mumbo jumbo. She was shaking.

"Daryl." He said as a tear trailed down her face, he could be barely speak. "Daryl Dixon."

Her fingers flew to her lips and she smiled as a blinding light filled the room, they turned to the room behind the glass, as one monster Walker thing appeared and one man. The man was fighting off the Walker thing, and the room gasped as suddenly the Walker thing bit him on the shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey, another chapter. Daryl may seem a little out of character at the end but I revealed something else about his past that makes his characterization slightly different in my opinion. I feel like I am writhing him more as season 5-6 Daryl.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

It all happened so quickly, his mom was suddenly in the containment room and in no time had stabbed a knife into the head of the monster, she was then at the head of the man who had been bitten.

"Dammit Peter." She growled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey Vi.." The man whispered then started to cough. "Hey Carol.." He said as Carol ran into the room.

"Oh god Peter, what happened?" Carol asked devastated. Three men had gone back to past along with Violet and Glenn. Phillip, Peter and Charles.

"Phillip didn't survive the jump,"he said motioning to the man on the floor that Violet had put down. "He always was an asshole." He muttered. "I found her Carol...I'm sorry she was sterile." He whispered.

"It's ok...I'm sorry, this is my fault." Carol said tearfully.

"Naww, I loved her, I would do it all over again." He said with a grin. "I looked up Charles...towards the end." He whispered, Charles Horvath had been the other missing jumper."He shot himself in the head after about nine years into the jump."

Carol sat back on her heels. "All of this was for nothing then..I'm sorry Glenn obviously did not give one his kids the ring." She put her head in her hands.

Peter coughed then laughed "I guess there is no chance then that you already have the cure in your back pocket?" He chuckled sarcastically.

Violet put her head up, looking at Daryl who had wheeled himself in, and spoke.

"Maybe you do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prep him for a transfusion" Carol barked as the stretcher carrying Peter barrelled into the room. "I want the bite debrided and irrigated with antibiotics immediately. Get several large gauge lines into him...shit we need to type Daryl's blood, we can't infuse Peter without knowing. " Carol spun watching as Violet was helping Daryl into a stretcher and then tenderly brushed her fingers through his hair. "Daryl what's your blood type?" Carol asked.

"I dunno..,"

"He's o negative." Violet said softly.

"Are you sure?" Carol asked running to get supplies.

"Yes I'm sure." She said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl woke with a start, half expecting himself to be back home in his own bed. But he wasn't. He was still in the clinic. He looked down to see his momma asleep with her head on his bed. Her fingers intertwined with his.

"Hey sleepy head."

He turned to see Carol coming towards him, an exhausted look on her face.

"How's he doing?" Daryl whispered motioning to Peter on the stretcher beside him. He noticed handcuffs were attached to Peter's wrists and ankles keeping him restrained to the stretcher.

"Precaution." Carol said watching him. "He's doing ok though. His vitals are stable, no sign of the fever. I am cautiously optimistic...". Carol said with a grin. "You were out for awhile, we needed to give him a lot of your blood and that combined with the side effects of the jump your feeling, well it knocked you on your ass." She grinned then winked.

"This...this is all so strange. I'm older than my own momma." He whispered nodding at Violet who was still sleeping.

"Children can't jump...I'm sorry you never received the letter when you were eighteen". She said sadly.

"I ain't."

Carol smiled at him softly, "Why is that?" She perched on the other side of the bed. Her cool fingertips where dancing across his hand. She was so soft.

"My life, wasn't always the easiest. My daddy, when Momma er ...died. He got mean. He was a drunk, and he wasn't the man he used to be. He took it all out on me, his anger and pain." He paused closing his eyes as she squeezes his hand. "Took a long time to get over that. Spent some time getting stoned..." He chuckled "Then I got drafted to Vietnam, and I got my head on straight when I was there. Turned my life around. My brother Merle turned his life around too. When all this happened I was leaving town. Merle had died three years prior. He'd died a hero. I was proud of him but I was alone. I was ready to move on." He sighed then looked at her intently. " I was an angry son of a bitch when I was eighteen... You wouldn't have liked me" he grinned slightly flirtatiously. "And I would have been much to young to have a chance with you."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: another chapter for you

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 9

"So how long you gonna keep him chained up like that?"

Daryl was in a wheelchair, two days later being taken back to his room by Carol.

Peter overheard him and grinned "Hey man, I'll take this over the alternative any day." He said as a nurse helping him eat despite his restrained hands.

"There's been a few instances where the fever has been delayed for a few days, that fever death and turn happen quickly." Carol grimaced "Sorry Peter."

Peter smirked "Still better than the alternative." He said happily taking a bite.

"But it's been two days." Daryl said confused.

Carol put her hand on Daryl shoulder "and he has no fever, Peter understands and he is being well cared for. We just need a few more days to be sure we already have the lab analyzing your blood, you have both mutations. It's amazing. We are going to cure this because of you." She said sincerely, then started pushing the wheelchair. He could have probably walked, the dizzyness seemed to have past. But Carol had insisted.

"Where's..." He stopped, he'd only ever called her momma, it seemed weird to say that out loud now as a thirty eight year old man, when she was younger than him. Carol seemed to know what he was talking about even though he hadn't finished his sentence.

"I sent her to get some rest, she has sat by your bed the last two nights." She whispered.

Carol had gone into the clinic last night to find Violet curled in the seat next to Daryl, watching him as he slept.

"Vi...why don't you get some sleep, he's okay." Carol had said.

"When he was little, he used to get nightmares. Terrible nightmares, that he couldn't wake up from. He just needed to know someone was there. I don't want him to be alone." She'd whispered wiping her cheek.

"You're exhausted, you're still feeling the effects of your own jump. Go to bed, I'll stay with him. I promise." Carol had said and took Violet's seat as she had gotten up to kiss his forehead and leave the room.

Carol had sat with him until he had woken then decided it was time to bring him back to his room.

"I must smell like ass...anyway I can take a shower?"

Carol giggled to herself as Daryl's words startled her out of her thoughts.

"Sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You ain't staying in the bathroom while I shower."

"Daryl " Carol said exasperated, "What if you pass out and hit your head."

He growled softly holding on to the counter, his body moving in closer to hers, she could feel his breath on her cheek and heat pooled in her belly. "The only way you're staying in here is if you're getting in there with me".

Carol flushed brightly her lips forming an o "Oh...oh okay...I'll just be outside..if you need me..Uhmm you'll be okay.."

Daryl chuckled as she scooted out the door "Next time."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carol leaned her head back against the door, her heart still thumping at the idea of getting into the shower with Daryl.

This was all kinds of awkward and weird wrapped up in unknowns. She was basically responsible for his existence. What ever crap in life he'd been dealt, and now jumping forty years into the future it was all on her. The fact of the matter if she hadn't sent Violet back to the past Daryl probably wouldn't exist. She tried to think back to her medical ethics class when she had taken her pre med. She giggled at the thought of Professor Wong trying to figure out the medical ethics of this situation.

She needed to give him some time, maybe his flirting was a defence mechanism to being in such a vulnerable situation, and she gulped at the thought, she needed to talk to Violet about the fact she was very attracted to her son.

There was a knock at the door, she opened it to find Violet.

"They said at the clinic, you took him back to his room?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I didn't want to wake you. He's doing much better...no nightmares." Carol said. "He's in the shower."

Carol heard the shower turn off, and assumed he was getting into the clothing she had left him as he grumbled and muttered to himself.

The power flickered off then, they had been having trouble with the generator all morning. She heard Daryl curse and flinched when she realized that the bathroom had no windows.

"Are you ok Daryl?" Carol said as she and Violet opened the door.

He was standing shirtless with his back to them, a pair of loose fitting cargos on, when the lights came back just as suddenly and they saw it; his back.

Carol's heart broke in her chest. She watched the way his head hung in shame at the fact they were seeing his back. She heard Violet let out a sob.

His back was a mess, a maze of scars, welts obviously from being whipped along with numerous other injuries and burns.

Daryl wasn't moving as Violet walked up to him her fingertips touching his back.

"Daddy started to drink when you ...left. He was a mean drunk." Daryl whispered.

Violet put her hand to her mouth to cover her sob.

"Not all of them are from him, I was in Nam... The burns are from there, got to close to an explosion." His voice was a whisper now, like he wasn't sure what to say.

"This is my fault" Violet whispered.

"Vi...I was the one who sent you back..." Carol started but stopped when Daryl interrupted her.

"No...ain't nobodies fault but the old man's for being a dick when he drank. Took me a long time to figure that out. Get it right in my head." He said firmly. Violet put her arms around his waist and hugged her back to his front. Carol stepped in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck, he buried his face in her neck as he whispered again "He was a dick when he was drunk."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hey little bit of filler here. This is all Violet and Daryl :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking dead

Chapter 10

R"What happened to Merle?"

Three days later, Daryl was sitting out in the common area outside with his mom, he hadn't seen Carol all day. The shock of what had happened had worn off, he was coming to the realization that life as he knew it had changed. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. His mom was here and so was Carol.

Carol was something new and exciting to him. Never in all his thirty eight years had he ever felt this way. This blinding lust, a need that he was having a hard time to control. It wasn't like him, to flirt. But then everything had changed and been tipped on it's axis. Nothing was the way it used to.

"Merle..got into drugs in the 60's. He was big into the whole free love thing." Daryl muttered.

His mom threw her head back and laughed." Merle was a hippie?" She asked giggling.

"Yeah...yeah I guess so. When I got drafted for Nam.. He was too old and he already had been discharged. He got into a bad group when I was gone. Took a long time to get his head straight." He looked up as she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"He did though...got his shit..."

"Daryl...language.." She said almost as though on instinct.

He snorted then continued " Sorry...He got his act together. He was going back to school when he got killed. Threw himself in front of a bullet to save some kids." He whispered.

His momma wiped her cheek. "He always was a late bloomer." She whispered.

They sat for a long time on the bench hands intertwined. It was the most at peace he could remember feeling. He was about to suggest going back in when he saw Peter being pushed in a wheelchair by a male nurse.

"Looks like they are letting the prisoner out for air." He said nodding at Peter who was making his way to them.

"This is progress Peter!" Violet smiled as he was pushed up next to them on the bench.

"I heard the news Vi...that this is your son?" He turned smiling at Daryl. "Thank you so much. I'm so happy that you're here with your mom...and for all the blood." He said with a grin.

"Glad you're alright." He muttered.

"Me too, myself and my wife in the past were unable to have children. She died in a car crash about a year and a half before I came back." He nodded sadly.

His momma reached out to grab Peter's hand. "I'm so sorry Peter."

"Thanks Vi... You know we should get together some night, maybe over supper, to compare experiences. What do you say?"

Was this asshole actually hitting on his momma right in front of him? Fuck...no way that was happening. He scowled at Peter.

"Sure" his momma answered with a smile and waved Peter off with his nurse.

"I saw that." She muttered.

"What?" Daryl answered

"That scowl... And the little growl. You only do that when you are angry." She said laughing. "Peter and I are only friends..and anyway, it's too soon for me, after your father." She said hooking her arm through his, and laying her head on his shoulder.

He paused for a moment before answering. "Did you ever ...love him?" He asked.

She stared off into the distance as she thought about what to say. "He was a difficult man sometimes but yes, I grew to love him, and he loved me. Maybe more than he should have. I could see that he wasn't strong enough to hold himself together after I left. I feared what would happened. I thought he would take it out on himself. I...I ...will never forgive him for what he did." She finished on a whisper.

"He was never the same. Shot himself when I was in Nam." He muttered.

"If there had been any other way..., " she murmured.

"I know...I see that now. I spent a long time blaming myself, but I'm over that now. That's part of the reason I was selling the house. I'm ready to move on. Put the past behind me." He grunted.

"I wish I was were you are." She said sadly.

"Well" he said with a grin "Technically I am seventy eight years old momma."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: another chapter :) back at work after vacation. I'll update when I can :) let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

Carol sat slumped over her microscope, a light snore filtering from her lips. She looked like she had been asleep for awhile as Daryl stood in the doorway watching her. He hadn't seen her in two days and that was a quick hello in the hallway as she had blushed fiercely and headed back into her lab.

He'd been spending all his time with his momma. Talking reminiscing, hell just staving off the boredom. He spent most of the time reading up on all the history he'd missed, he grimaced in embarrassment at how suspicious he'd been of Carol initially thinking she was a Russian spy.

Carol, his momma had told was working obssesively in her lab, trying to synthesize a vaccine from his blood. It wasn't as easy as he'd assumed it would be and Carol was the chief egghead in charge of eggheads. She wanted to save...everyone.

His momma told him stories, about the turn, and how the world fell apart. It was hard to imagine, especially at his momma's age. Carol had saved her she told him,took her under her wing. Carol was ten years older than his mom although now they were the same age thanks to his momma's trip to the past. She was the sister she never had.

It was a little weird to consider Carol was responsible for his existence.

He missed her. Somehow those first few days he'd bonded with her, his momma was having dinner with Peter Walsh tonight. She had invited him to come along but he declined and he'd come in search of Carol. Determined to spend some time with her. He'd just been hoping she would be awake at the time.

Stepping lightly into the lab, he went to her at the table, tipped her slightly backwards and lifted her into his arms. She murmured in her sleep, curling into his arms and chest with a sigh.

He wasn't sure where her room was so he started heading towards his own. Sitting her on the bed when he arrived.

He sat her up as best he could and shrugged the white lab coat off of her shoulders then laid her down in his bed, removing her boots.

She rolled to her side and he could see, scars all across her shoulders and back, underneath the tank top she wore. He stood there for a long time, the pad of his thumb tracing them lightly. Her back was to him, and he didn't even realize that she had woken. Her voice was a coarse whisper when he spoke.

"Violet and I were alone for awhile, after the turn, ...people became just as dangerous. We were captured by a very dangerous group, The Saviours they called themselves."

He squeezed her shoulder when she spoke.

"The saviours were lead by a man named Neagan. He...he was a bad man. When he realized that...that I was smart he saw potential in what I could do for him. he used Violet against me when we tried to escape and gave me those scars for my trouble. I slit his throat in his sleep. I killed almost all his lieutenants that night to get to him. I never ...I had to kill Walkers before but never people who were alive." She said without turning over.

His heart about twisted in his chest at the pain in her voice. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the shoulder he was rubbing and he felt her shiver.

"When I was in Nam, you had to kill, kill to stay alive. Doesn't mean you enjoyed it. Just the way it was. It was either them or you. You're between a rock and a hard place and you gotta do what you gotta do. Not because of the government, but because the guys, in your unit are depending on you and would do the same for you. Kinda like you and momma I would say. Kinda like the way the world is now I guess...at war." Both his hands were rubbing her neck now as trails of gooseflesh streaked across her skin.

"Things aren't all bad now. I appreciate what I have more than ever, those I love." She murmured with a sigh as he continued needing her shoulders with her thumbs. The strap of her tank top had slid down her shoulder, he could see a small tattoo there. He ran his thumb over a small Cherokee rose.

"My little sister, Sophia. She died before the turn, when I was young. She had muscular dystrophy. She could not fight off a terrible case of pneumonia...she loved the story of The Trail of Tears and The Cherokee Rose. She would say she hoped one would bloom for her, when she passed away." She said softly he saw her wipes tear away.

He slid into bed behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"My momma used to tell me that story." He said burying his face in her neck.

Carol smiled interlacing his fingers with hers. "I told it to her."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hey, sorry for the delay. I'm trying to keep my characters in character but I feel like this Daryl would be a little more forward than usually because in this story Daryl has already dealt with his issues from the past, when he went through the war. Therefore I think he would be more likely to go after what he wants. And we all

Know he wants Carol ;)

Also written and edited on my phone. (Computer is on the fritz) Please excuse my crazy mistakes. My autocorrect is a bitch.

Let me know what u think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 12

TWO MONTHS LATER

She was trying to kill him. It had to be that. Daryl thought as he watched Carol at the community party.

She was wearing a tight blue tank top, that hugged her in ways that we're all right, and a pair of shorts that showed her legs for miles.

It seemed like she was everywhere. She was the unofficial leader of the safe zone even though there was a governing council. Every one seemed to come to her for all their problems and issues.

She'd gotten him a job. He'd complained that he couldn't sit around on his ass and not contribute. He needed something, and he needed to see the outside world again. So she had gotten him on the teams that would do runs outside the walls. Much to his dismay his mama was on his team.

"I was in Nam for three years, I think I can handle zombies. " he groused zat being paired with his had grinned at that, coming closer to him, "While I have no doubt you can take care of yourself, you're on your mom's team because she insisted big guy." She'd winked before walking away.

He'd asked for a crossbow when they'd taken him to the armoury. Carol had explained how they were attracted to sound and how it had to be the brain. He'd always excelled at bow hunting. His momma had loaded him up with guns and knives too. Not wanting him to be unprepared.

His momma had wanted to see what he was capable of as far as hand to hand combat too.

"I draw the line at rolling around wrestling you." He had pouted sarcastically.

His mom had grinned "I figured that...you're gonna wrestle around with Carol."

Momma and Carol had been surprised. Special forces had taught him a thing or two, and he found himself pinning Carol to the ground, his body wedged between her legs as her blue eyes had stared up at him expressively. He knew Carol could feel his erection, digging into her hip as he held her hands up above her head easily. Suddenly his head was lowering his eyes trained on those beautiful lips ...when suddenly his momma cleared her throat from behind them.

Dammit cock blocked by momma.

They moved him into a new room. The hospital had been a real hospital pre turn and Carol and momma lived in what momma said used to be a nursing school dormitory. Apparently there was a room available that just happened to be between momma and Carol's.

The first night had been hard to sleep. He never liked closed in spaces, the room reminded him of boot camp. Bored he'd wandered the hallways. Nodding at the guard posted on watch. He reached a small fenced in courtyard and was surprised to find Carol. Sitting on a bench, a notebook in hand.

"Hey" he said gruffly as he'd sat down next to her.

"Hey" she said with a sweet smile.

"Violet said you did great on your first run." She said softly. The courtyard seemed to have a queit almost surreal atmosphere, he knew instinctively that she hated to break the silence.

"Huh...felt like I was a three year old on a leash. " he put a fake pout on his face, it hadn't really bothered him that much.

Carol smiled turning her head to the side. "She loves you...she's overcompensating for leaving. Give her time." She whispered.

He nodded noticing her chill. Wordlessly he'd wrapped his arm around her. It was instinctive. This need when she was near. To protect her, to take care of her, fuck he adored her. If she was sad he wanted to make her happy, if she hurt he wanted it to stop, if she was cold he wanted to warm her.

He'd never been one for being a white knight kinda guy. Fuck she could take care of herself she didn't need him for that, but maybe all the same he needed her.

She snuggled into his side like it was the most natural thing in the world, like she needed him too. Her head resting on his shoulder her arm had tentatively come across his waist.

"This ok?" She'd whispered.

"Yeah" he murmured back, his fingers squeezing her a little. They had stayed there for over an hour.

Two days after that he'd walked in on her changing.

Him, his momma and Carol had taken to walking in to each other's rooms uninvited. His momma was busy, planning the next run with Peter, he knew Carol had just gotten back from the lab. He'd wanted to see if she wanted to eat with him.

The closest for the dorm rooms were immediately by the door when you walked in.

He'd opened the door and come barreling in, to find her naked, staring at her closest trying to decide what to wear after a shower.

She'd screamed then stumbled as the momentum of the door had made her stumble. That's how he had ended up with a naked, slightly wet (from her shower) Carol in his arms.

They had stared at one another for what had seemed like a lifetime. He tried real hard to keep his eyes on her face. Her beautiful face that had been blushing three shades of Crimson.

He slid his hand slowly down her back, inch by inch, every inch of skin he touched felt like wildfire. He could feel her skin turning to goosebumps while his hand moved across it. He kept his eyes on her face, not wanting to misread her, or venture into territory she was unwilling to go.

Her breath was coming out in little pants, as his hand palmed her ass. She had a damn fine ass, fuck she had a damn fine everything as far as he was concerned, he squeezed her ass just slightly, just enough so that he could see her pupils dilate when suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

"Ya'll ok in there we heard screaming?" Someone asked from the hallway.

Carol broke away like the spell was lifted. He turned his back after taking one last glance at the rapidly fading outline of his hand on her ass. Fuck why the hell did he look? Suddenly he was rock hard and dripping. He managed to croak out "Yeah...I stubbed my toe." To whoever was outside.

"Ya wanna eat together?" He'd asked quickly his back turned.

She fucking chuckled. "Sure" Carol had replied.

"K I'll be right back.., got something I gotta take care of." He muttered as he practically ran from her room to his, taking his throbbing dick in hand once the door was shut and locked, he had quickly jerked himself off to the image of his hand on her ass.

She seemed to enjoy teasing him since then. Anything to try and put him off balance.

Daryl watched from where he was sitting as he saw Carol venturing back into the community meeting hall. He knew he would find her in the kitchen. There wasn't much around this place she didn't take care of.

Her back was turned to him. She was singing a tune under her breath as she started to wash dishes.

"Hey Daryl."

He grinned as he came closer she hadn't even turned around.

"Wants some help?" He asked gruffly as he came up behind her.

"Sure..." She paused as his hands slid by her waist. Bracing her against the cupboard.

He was pressed all along her back. She tilted her head and it brought her neck into contact with his lips.

"Tease" she whispered his groin tightened at the heat in her words.

"Hey I'm just washing dishes." He murmured he dipped his hands in the hot soapy water, his fingertips gliding past her, grabbing a cloth he washed a plate then shifted it to the rinsing water the movement grinding his body into her ass.

She groaned as his hot wet hand came up to her stomach sliding under the hem of her shirt splaying out across her skin.

"You start things and never finish them." Carol whispered as his lips scaled up her neck his tongue flicked out to lick her ear. She had the cutest fucking ears.

"Just keep getting interrupted." He growled.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Damn straight."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hey, I'm getting over a car accident And concussion. Trying to get back into the swing of things. There are only a couple chapter left of this. Gonna try to get it wrapped up. Let me know what u think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 13

Three months later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The leg, sliding across his thigh, was soft. A whisper light touch, caressing his upper thighs in his sleep, waking him slowly to the sun, streaking through the window of Carol's dormitory window. Daryl smiled looking down at her snuggled into his side. She smiled in her sleep, burrowing into his chest, her legs scissoring with his.

Carol was a restless sleeper. Always active, moving. She joked that she had something called restless leg syndrome, whatever the fuck that was. All he knew that her legs would inevitably end up twisted up with his. Her feet tangled with his, more than once he awoke with his dick nestled up against her warm thigh.

For three months, since the night of the party, they had been hiding their relationship. He would slip into her room at night. He just needed to be close to her even on nights where all he did was hold her, but most nights, most nights he lived out his dreams. She was everything he'd ever wanted.

Smiling, he flipped her over onto her back, her little giggle as she woke warming his heart. She had broken her way through everything, all the walls he'd placed around his heart. Carol was complicated. Warm but reserved, affectionate but cautious, innocent in so many ways despite being probably the smartest person he had ever met. He loved it all. Here, at the end of the world, where most people were drowning, he was happier than he'd ever been.

She threw her hands above her head, pretending to still be asleep, as his head dipped down to her collar bone, scraping his teeth along her neck, and then up trailing kisses up her neck. Looking up, he saw her lips twitch, then she bit her bottom lip. Something that absolutely drove him wild. He grinned, sliding down her body, his head disappearing under the blanket, thrilling at the way despite her little game, she couldn't hold herself back from arching into his touch.

He blew softly onto her nipples, watching in fascination as they pebbled, his hands palming her ribs he pulled up slightly to meet his lips, his mouth covered her breast smiling to himself at her gasp.

He took his time. He could lay here all day, spending time giving attention to every part of her body. All those years he'd been looking for something, he'd never had peace. He never knew he could find it, in Carol's arm. Gut shot and a little overcome with emotion he pressed his forehead to her chest for a moment, her beating heart, soothing in ways he's never imagined.

She gave up on the pretence of sleeping, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her naked body. His forehead still pressed above her heart. She was everything.

He groaned as she threaded her fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of her fingers scratching at his scalp.

He slid his hand lazily down her stomach, moaning slightly as her fingers massaged his neck. Grinning he rested his hand so his fingertips teased her slit. She wiggled her hips, to try and move his hand down lower.

He knew he would find her wet. It still amazed him that this woman, this amazing woman, wanted him. He'd never felt wanted, in his adult life. The feeling was addictive.

She groaned rocking her hips as his hand slipped down cupping her, his fingers parting her folds. His thumb pressing onto her clit. She rocked her hips, sliding herself along his hand, her hands fisting in his hair, as her body became more tense.

Her moans were soft, and sweet. The sweetest sound he'd ever heard. His fingers slid down, lazily pumping into her, as his thumb continues to circle her clit. He wouldn't let her speed him up, he could lie there forever, touching her. Listening to her moan and gasp.

Soon though he couldn't stop himself, rising up, he met her lips smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder coming undone in his arms, sliding inside her wet heat, feeling the remnants of her orgasm spasming through her body.

He needed eye contact from her then. She knew that and kept her eyes open, her gaze heavy lidded as he pounded himself into her body. So many words just died on his tongue. He wanted to tell her everything he was feeling. How did you tell someone they held your soul in the palm of their tiny hand? She took his breath away. Somehow her eyes said that she knew. He was certain his eyes were a mix of lust and possessiveness...and love. God he loved her.

He came apart when she climaxed again, burrowing his face in her neck until he caught his breath.

Lifting his head up he pushed the hair away from her face tucking it behind her ears lovingly.

"Mornin"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a tangle of blankets he barely heard the door open.

"Carol, you're late for work they sent..."

He pulled the sheet over Carol's body as his momma stood in the room slack jawed.

Carol stirred awake with a gasp.

"Shit...Vi.."

"Momma..." Daryl started really unsure what to say.

The door to Carol's room opened again as Peter walked in. "Did you find her..." he paused as he observed the scene in front of him.

All eyes turned to Violet who still had not spoken.

This had to be the most awkward moment of his life.

"Momma.." he started again his voice cracking. Fuck this was ridiculous he was grown man, older than his own mother.

Violet started giggling. Her hands over her face. "I KNEW IT!" She turned playfully slapping Peter. "I was right I win the bet. I knew they were together!"

She giggled turning back to the couple. "I'll let you get dressed." She giggled leading Peter out of the room, turning she put her finger up. " if either of you hurts each other... well I'm not sure what I'll do but don't test me. Love you both. Oh and Daryl... I'm seeing Peter." She said the last part quickly and slammed the door.

Carol snorted pulling the sheet over her head as he lay there wondering what the hell just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

AN: short chapter. Two updates... I'm on a roll! One chapter left in this.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 14

One month later

The run had gone longer than expected. Much longer . It was the first time he'd led a group out on his own, Daryl had been shocked when his mother had given him his own team.

Every highway and road that they'd attempted had been blocked someway, endless back tracking had gotten his hackles raised, they'd gone off road tracking through the forest, into a small town his momma had marked off on the map. They were hitting up untouched places, for supplies and recruits.

The herd had struck next. They had been raiding a highschool, having just cleared it,his team had informed him of an approaching herd. One they could not outrun when their vehicles were on the other side of the woods.

They barricaded themselves in the school to wait it out. They had plenty of supplies, but he couldn't help but worry about Carol. She could take care of herself, but she would worry.

Eight days, for the lumbering herd to move on. Every night he dreamed of her face.

Then the cars were gone. Stolen by some group wandering through. They'd had to walk home, adding four more days.

He was worn down. Exhausted but at least that hadn't lost anyone he thought as he entered the gates.

He put his gear down with a huff. Sighing then pausing as he saw her coming out of the medical centre.

Carol.

She stopped, coming up short. His heart breaking at the looks crossing her face. Fear , joy, disbelief her shoulders seemed to be unburdened in relief, she put her head down for just a moment, the she was running her face filled with joy. He caught her as she threw herself through the air her legs wrapping around his waist. He had to take a step back to steady himself.

She was shaking he realized as he rubbed her back. His momma was at his side suddenly, Carol was still holding him tightly not moving. His momma pulled his face down, pressing her forehead to his tightly. Her hand brushing his cheek in relief, as Carol still held him tightly.

His momma stepped back wiping a tear on her cheek. "Carol hasn't slept in days, take her home Daryl."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke with a start beside him. It was evening now.

He could feel her moving, there was something eating at her soul.

"What is it?" He grunted.

She turned looking up at him. "I've done it." She whispered.

He sat up. "What?"

Carol sat up at the side of the bed, turning her back to him. She was still dressed, they'd been to tired to get undressed.

"A cure..." she whispered. "Your blood, I wasn't able to create a vaccine yet , but what I made is like an anti venom. It works." She said slowly.

Disbelief cursed through him. She was unbelievable. So incredibly smart it scares him sometimes.

Daryl smiled pulling her onto his lap. "That's amazing baby, I thought you would be happier than this." He murmured as he flicked his tongue out to her ear.

Her hands came up and hugged him tightly. "You need to know how I tested it... Violet said if I didn't tell you she would." She was shaking.

"What did you do.." he asked quietly his voice barely a whisper.

"I barely left my lab, when you were gone. It's the one thing, the one thing that could always distract me." She paused biting her lip, looking at the wouldn't make eye contact and it was pissing him off.

"I was immersed, but the longer you were gone, the more obsessed I became in what I waS doing. The run was supposed to be a few hours , you were gone twelve days." She whispered on a sob as he kissed her temple.

"The vaccine is more difficult than I thought, that will take years without the proper equipment, but it hit me. An antiviral injected like anti venom for the initial viral load. I knew it could work." She said and wiped her eyes. "Seven days after you were gone I synthesized it, and then I tested it four days ago, it works, I'm ok, it works" she whispered. Her voice sounded so small, and he felt his stomach fill with dread." What did you do?"he asked hoarsely

She lowered her arm from where it was wound around his neck, inching the sleeve of her Henley up to reveal a healing bite wound.


	15. Chapter 15

AN:

So last chapter... I may write an epilogue someday but for now I'm gonna say this is complete.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 15

"You did what?"

His heart was standing still, a thread of disbelief coursing through him. She had to be joking. Gripping her biceps he had to remind himself not to grip to tightly. "You did what?" He whispered again letting his tears fall.

Her hands came up and cupped her face. "I'm sorry...when I thought you were gone, I lost my mind, momentarily. Violet slapped me when she found out what I had done, then she cried and her and Peter sat with me while we waited. She kept saying; how dare you loose faith in him. She believed... I lost faith. I'm sorry." She was pressing kisses all over his face as she their tears mixed together on their cheeks.

"Why, .." Daryl croaked he could barely speak.

"I'm no good at this..." Carol pressed her face against his cheek. "But when I thought you were gone, it was like I couldn't breathe. I just poured myself into my work. I need you and it scares me." She was straddling him now, her head on his shoulder. " i thought you were gone and I never told you..."

"Never told me what?"

"I...never told you, that I need you, that this thing that is between us, it's... it's.."

Carol paused as the door swung open.

"It's LOVE you idiot!" Violet said her hands on her hips.

"Vi...come on...let's give them some space." Peter said grabbing her hand.

"No Peter... I love these two more than anything, but they are both so obtuse I'm gonna go insane. You love each other! That's what this" Violet said gesturing her finger back and forth at Daryl and Carol. "Is!...and if you screw these up, I swear I'm gonna go momma bear on both you're asses." Violet said rolling up her sleeves.

"Alright Tiger, come on" Peter said leading her out the door.

They were silent for a moment staring at the door after it shut with a click.

"Never thought I would see the day where I had a cool step dad." Daryl murmured.

Carol snorted, as the two of them dissolved into giggles. Her hands twisted into his hair. Suddenly the laughter turned to tears. "She's right... I love you." She whispered into his neck.

He pulled her back to look at him. "I love you too, but if you ever risk your life like that again, I will spank that ass I love so much."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

9 months later

Xxxxxxxxx

"Daryl come quick it's time."

Daryl turned, looking over at Peter who was out of breath. He'd been on duty out at the fence, he'd needed some air. Anything to pass the time.

"Which one?"

Leave it to Carol and Violet to get pregnant within a week of one another.

"It's both of them...Come on son." Peter said with a grin as they sprinted towards the medical centre.

"Cut the crap with that son shit I'm older than you man." Daryl grunted, sliding around the corner almost wiping out on his ass. He knew he shouldn't have taken this shift, all this waiting had him climbing the walls. Carol had known him. Known what he had needed.

The birthing suit was one large room, seperated by a curtain thank the lord, he had no desire to see his brother or sister enter the world thank you very much. But he did stop to momentarily kiss his momma's forehead as he made his way to Carol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lying on the bed he marvelled at the little human being who lay between him and Carol.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked, touching the bruise on his head.

"I'm fine, just hit my head as I fell." He grumbled. As his daughter was making her way into the world Daryl had made the mistake of glancing down, and had woken up, in bed next to Carol, his daughter Sophia snuggled into his chest and a worried Carol at his side.

"I ain't never fainted before." He grunted embarrassed his cheeks flushing.

"First time for everything." She murmurs with a cheeky grinned.

"I dunno. It's the second time I've fallen in love at first sight." He murmured then grinned as Carol's eyes teared up.

"Knock, Knock.."

"It's a curtain Peter." Daryl growled.

"I know just being polite son." He said with a grin as Daryl flipped him off. " Thought you might want to meet your brother." Peter pulled back the curtain to show his momma standing there with a baby. "Meet your brother, little Shane Walsh."

Xxxxxxxx

The end

Xxxxxxx


End file.
